


Следуя за Вергилием

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Circles of Hell, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hell, Inferno References (La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri), M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Не помню сам, как я вошел туда,Настолько сон меня опутал ложью,Когда я сбился с верного следа.Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Ui Koori, Furuta Nimura/Ui Koori, Ihei Hairu/Ui Koori
Kudos: 5





	1. Круг первый: Лимб

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо Q-q.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И понял я, что здесь вопят от боли  
> Ничтожные, которых не возьмут  
> Ни бог, ни супостаты божьей воли.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

— Уи-сан, пойдёмте. — На плечо ложится лёгкая рука, затянутая в перчатку. Уи машинально стряхивает её, а затем запоздало бормочет, не глядя на Фуруту: «Прошу прощения».

Погода, как назло, омерзительно солнечная и ясная, словно весна решила нагрянуть в середине зимы. Одуревшие от тепла птицы надрывают горло прямо над головой Уи, и ему хочется присесть прямо перед свежим холмиком на корточки и повалиться лицом в жирную чёрную землю, такую же мёрзлую, как его внутренности в последние несколько дней. В голове темно и пронзительно пусто. Уи едва может достать одеревенелыми пальцами из кармана пальто зажигалку и пачку сигарет. Зажигалка оказывается пустой — надо же, а ведь всего две недели назад покупал новую…

Перед лицом услужливо вспыхивает огонёк, и Уи с удивлением глядит на Фуруту, который с какой-то виноватой улыбкой протягивает ему зажигалку. Прикуривает. Не благодарит.

— Ношу на всякий случай, — как будто оправдывается Фурута. 

— И часто такой случай предоставляется?

— Дайте подумать… м… сейчас, например?

Уи отворачивается и затягивается до серо-синюшной пелены перед глазами. Ровные линии одинаковых надгробий сливаются в одну сплошную белую линию, мутную и плывущую в слёзном тумане. Уи очень хочет закричать, разбить пустую зажигалку о могильную плиту перед ним, может быть, даже голову себе расколошматить об неё. Он очень хочет закричать, как будто этот крик, проникнув сквозь несколько метров земли, будет услышан, и Уи получит ответ. 

Почему вы оставили меня.

Почему вы все оставили меня?

Вы не имели права умирать раньше, чем я…

Если бы он тогда действовал быстрее, то ему не пришлось бы видеть идеально ровный срез её шеи и разметавшиеся по потёкам крови волосы в паре метров от тела. Если бы он тогда не был на Русиме, то мог бы встать на пути Сасаки… Канеки Кена, и принять удар, нацеленный в чужое горло, на себя. Из-за его нерасторопности его любовь и его бог сейчас покоятся под земляным покрывалом, запертые в своих последних пристанищах, такие особенные для него — и такие же одинаковые среди множества лежащих здесь. О боже, как же он хочет просто заплакать, как плакал Фура. Давление растёт изнутри, словно разбухающий труп, — горло саднит, заполняясь гнилой водой и трупной жидкостью.

— Он очень дорожил вами, вы знаете. — Высокий голос Фуруты разрезает вакуум вокруг Уи, и тот даже вздрагивает от неожиданности — совершенно позабыл, что Фурута ещё здесь. Они давно остались одни на вершине холма под раскидистым деревом — для самого выдающегося следователя CCG всё же выделили особое место. А она — она лежит у подножия, думает Уи, пятый ряд, двенадцатая, начиная от ограды. После смерти ничего не изменилось.

— Арима-сан вами очень дорожил, — повторяет Фурута сочувствующе. Уи почти верит в его сочувствие, бог видит — ему так хочется верить. Фурута словно ловит в воздухе его невысказанное сомнение и продолжает: — Отец хотел, чтобы я как можно больше участвовал в жизни CCG, на случай если произойдёт что-то непредвиденное, и мы с Аримой-саном часто сталкивались. Он вас правда очень ценил. 

Вода подходит к самому горлу, и Уи чувствует, что задыхается.

Фурута чересчур рьяно хватает его за руки, и сожжённая до фильтра сигарета падает между ними. Прикосновение словно лопает мыльный пузырь, в котором находится Уи, и тот ломается в коленях, как кукла на шарнирах, позволяя наконец гнилой воде стекать по щекам. Фурута ласково улыбается ему свысока, поглаживая по голове своими небольшими ладонями. 

На ботинки капает вода.


	2. Круг второй: Сладострастники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И я узнал, что это круг мучений  
> Для тех, кого земная плоть звала,  
> Кто предал разум власти вожделений.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

Фурута никогда не снимает свои перчатки, и Уи от всей души ему за это благодарен — не уверен, что смог бы выдержать оголённое прикосновение его подвижных пальцев, которые, кажется, способны гнуться в разные стороны, словно бескостные.

Фурута склоняется над ним, и Уи видит, как на его лице появляется улыбка – как будто тело утопленника всплывает со дна болота, проступая сквозь склизкую ряску. Уи отворачивается, чтобы не видеть этого мерзкого зрелища, и коротко выдыхает сквозь зубы, закрывая глаза.

Руки Фуруты небольшие, ладони узкие и почти женские. За закрытыми веками сознание Уи двоится, когда маленькие руки вороватыми движениями мажут ему по рёбрам — маленькие, как у женщины, грубоватые, как у мужчины. При жизни этой женщины и этого мужчины Уи не успел почувствовать ничего подобного, и сейчас его тело и разум жадно требуют недостачи. Острая тоска раскрывает свой голодный зев где-то за брюшиной и с противной самому Уи торопливостью принимает то мерзкое-желанное, что дарит ему этот вымороченный гермафродитный образ. Тонкие, жёсткие губы на скуле (мужские), пронзительный игривый смешок над ухом (женский), небольшая ладонь под ремнём (женская), сильная и безапелляционная хватка (мужская).

Уи тонко воет.

Женщина дьявольски хихикает над ним, мужчина сжимает его бёдра так, что хочется кричать от боли. Но Уи может только выть от оголодалой тоски и от собственной чудовищной зависимости от этой грязи.

— Интересно, что вы сейчас видите. — Голос женщины пробивается ему в уши, и Уи широко распахивает глаза от неожиданной острой боли, причинённой мужскими руками. 

Лицо Фуруты матово блестит от пота, как кукольный фарфор вблизи открытого огня. Глаза чёрные и такие свирепые, что Уи непроизвольно вскрикивает. Его эфемерный гермафродит в гневе. В гневе и страсти. Его худое тело, как будто постоянно предлагающее себя другим, сейчас само берёт, берёт, берёт.

Поверхность стола скользит под лопатками наждачной бумагой, Уи скулит, сквозь мокрую спутавшуюся чёлку видя попеременно то женское, то мужское лицо. Его тошнит от желания и от ненависти за это желание.

— Нечистый… — хрипит он, обнимая-давя руками шею гермафродита. — Господи, за что…

— Интересные вы моменты выбираете для разговоров о боге, Уи-сан, — хохочет женщина, и Уи чувствует вибрацию мужского кадыка под пальцами. Боль течёт от основания позвоночника вверх по спине, словно за каждый его стон невидимая рука вырывает из него позвонки. Остов хрустит и ломается, и Уи ломается вместе с ним. Уи сливается с этой болью и почти кричит, вцепившись в чужие свалявшиеся волосы:

— Прошу, говори! Говори ещё…

Женщина восторженно смеётся и шепчет ему на ухо какой-то вязкий и мутный бред, какие-то жуткие гадости, которые Уи уже не может разграничивать на осмысленные слова: он цепляется за женский голос, пока мужчина овладевает им. Гермафродит скалится ему в лицо, раскладывая его на столе в максимально открытой позе, и выливает на него нескончаемый поток какой-то похабщины. Изо рта невидимо льётся пузырящаяся грязь — Уи чувствует тяжёлые шлепки густых капель на своих щеках.

Он воет, проваливаясь в мускусный мужской запах и утопая в женских коротких стонах. Он живёт ради этого момента дикого смешения, ради слияния с мертвецами. Он проводит ногтями по своей груди, расцарапывая её до крови, как будто пытаясь сорвать с себя вымаранную в помоях шкуру, и скулит, давясь лезущими в рот волосами гермафродита:

— Нечистый…

Женщина заливается хохотом. Мужчина дышит ему в шею.

Господи, за что.


	3. Круг третий: Чревоугодники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он мучит души, кожу с мясом рвет.  
> А те под ливнем воют, словно суки;  
> Прикрыть стараясь верхним нижний бок,  
> Ворочаются в исступленье муки.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Под чревоугодием часто понимается любое невоздержание - не только в пище или питье.

Уи постепенно отвыкает носить с собой зажигалку или хотя бы спички — почти безгласная тень за его спиной всегда готова услужливо предоставить требуемое. 

— Огоньку, Уи-сан?

В такие моменты их взгляды частенько пересекаются, и Уи на пару мгновений, пока не обрывается зрительный контакт, падает в дегтярную черноту между прорезями век. Фурута смотрит на него до неприличия жадно, и Уи даже не может его в этом обвинить, пока дым заполняет до краёв его лёгкие. Ему достаточно вспомнить пару предыдущих ночей, чтобы не винить Фуруту ни в чём. Не когда он приползает к нему ради удовлетворения собственной странной похоти.

Родители Уи считают, что он слишком много курит теперь. Мать была недовольна и раньше, но сейчас она начинает выбрасывать сигареты прямо из его карманов. Уи не скандалит — просто молча идёт покупать новые. Лечащий врач его семьи пророчит ему туберкулёз к концу следующего года, а если не повезёт — то и рак лёгких. Даже почти не вынимающий сигареты изо рта Фура смотрит на него со священным ужасом, произнося бессмысленные слова о самоубийстве. Но Уи не умрёт — не заслужил.

— Не заслужил. — Уи слышит ласковое шипение над ухом и давится.

— Что ты сказал?

— Вы заслужили перекур, — лыбится Фурута, и брови его взлетают почти к кромке волос над высоким лбом. Его образ перед глазами пепельный и расплывчатый, как будто на монохромную картину плеснули водой. Только перчатки выделяются яркими кровавыми обрубками. Уи почти привык к тому, что мир вокруг него постепенно теряет цвета, приобретая единственный — всевозможные оттенки грязи. Дым окутывает его плотной завесой, когда руки тянутся к сигаретному блоку в конце каждого часа. И не всегда только за одной сигаретой. За этой завесой ему почти хорошо. Здесь можно не всегда помнить о ночных голосах, женском и мужском; здесь можно не всегда помнить о своих обязанностях; здесь можно не всегда замечать, как мягкая и понимающая улыбка Фуруты превращается в звериный оскал — проклятье, он ведь уже даже не пытается скрыть свою мерзкую натуру: она словно испускает ядовитый свет, как болотная гнилушка. Как странно, что окружающие этого не замечают.

Уи выдыхает ему в лицо дым, и Фурута смеётся сквозь кашель, размахивая перед собой руками.

— Ты ведь травишь меня, верно?

Возмущение Фуруты настолько натуральное, что Уи почти ему верит — почему ему так сильно хочется верить этой змее?

— Но вы сами постоянно лезете за сигаретами!

— Мог бы хоть раз соврать, что при тебе нет зажигалки.

— Но вы же понимаете, — Фурута перестаёт жеманничать и отвечает необычно холодно — так вот ты какой на самом деле, рассеянно думает Уи, в очередной раз бездумно затягиваясь и обжигая пальцы, — что ваше душевное равновесие для меня важнее всего.

Уи равнодушно кивает и снова тянется за сигаретой. Щёлкает зажигалка — глаза Фуруты над огнём блестят болезненно-похотливо: ему явно доставляет удовольствие видеть, как Уи оставляет даже малейшие попытки сопротивления. И странное дело — Уи почти плевать.

— Огоньку, Уи-сан?


	4. Круг четвёртый: Скупые и расточительные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За шагом шаг, мы молчаливо шли,  
> Склоняя взор и слух к толпе болевших,  
> Бессильных приподняться от земли.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

Голова Ихей сонно парит в прозрачной колбе — стекло практически не искажает её черт, с давних пор знакомых Уи. Между веками едва видно тонкую влажную полоску белка, словно она вот-вот откроет глаза, ещё мутноватые от сна. Уи осторожно гладит стекло — оно кажется ему таким тонким, столь непозволительно тонким для материала, который должен защищать до поры до времени хрупкое человеческое тело. Волосы окутывают её голову подобно диковинным розовым водорослям со дна океана.

Ногти Уи едва слышно стучат по стеклу — его ощутимо колотит, и дрожь эту не унять никаким сигаретным дымом. 

— А что насчёт…

— Аримы-сана? — радостно откликается наблюдающий за ним Фурута. — Ох, ну это прямо королевский подарок, Уи-сан. Не знаю, не знаю. Посмотрим на ваше поведение.

— Моё… поведение? — Уи часто сглатывает горькую слюну и отнимает руки от стекла, боясь его случайно разбить или уронить драгоценную колбу на пол — так сильно они задрожали. 

— Что ты… хочешь за них обоих?

Фурута свистит, и Уи едва справляется с позывом заткнуть себе уши, но этот издевательский свист штопором входит ему в мозг и накручивает на остов извилины. Он даже оглядывается, чтобы проверить, не треснуло ли стекло у хрупкого прибежища останков Ихей. Не исчезла ли его жаркая, безумная надежда на чудо.

— Я бы попросил глумления над вами, чтобы, скажем так, закрепить эффект, но вы уже сами прекрасно с этим справились. Право сказать, я даже удивлён, что инициатива исходила от вас…

Уи вычленяет из речи Фуруты только то, что сейчас ему единственно нужно — он давно пал в своих собственных глазах, чтобы до сих пор этого стыдиться.

— Тебе ничего не нужно?

— Мне нужны вы. — Фурута перестаёт кривляться. Уи трясётся от макушки до кончиков ботинок, словно кот, загнанный в угол бешеной собакой. Он сдавленно выдыхает, когда Фурута начинает подходить ближе, и непроизвольно загораживает собой колбу — глупо думать, что это поможет, если Фурута действительно решит её разбить, но Уи сейчас не до логических цепочек. 

— Но я…

— Вы не понимаете. Мне нужна ваша поддержка. Полная и безоговорочная. — Фурута смакует слова как фруктовые леденцы, чуть ли не причмокивая в конце каждой фразы. — Мне не нужна ваша сила — сейчас вы слабы как никогда и ни черта не можете. Мне не нужна ваша верность — можете хоть кружки по моему убийству организовывать. Мне не нужна ваша, прости господи, любовь — спасибо, я любовью ближних уже до отвала наелся, так, что не могу перестать блевать с переедания. 

Он кладёт руку на колбу, и Уи, не помня себя, бьёт по запястью Фуруты и придвигает голову Ихей к себе, пытаясь хотя бы частично загородить свою драгоценность от его взгляда. А Фурута продолжает как ни в чём не бывало, как будто и не заметив его грубости:

— Но когда я буду говорить со следователями — вы будете за моим плечом. Вы будете одобрять мои действия перед остальным сбродом. Вы будете моим голосом, когда я вам это позволю. Вы будете, так сказать, моим небольшим гарантом. Вы, Уи-сан, хотите очень многого, вы самый настоящий жадина, даже я так не могу — мне мои трупы живыми не сдались.

Фурута проводит пальцем по щеке Уи, и тот отшатывается.

— Но отдадите вы ещё больше. И, глядя в лица Аримы и Ихей, будете возносить мне хвалу.


	5. Круг пятый: Гневные и ленивые

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они дрались, не только в две руки,  
> Но головой, и грудью, и ногами,  
> Друг друга норовя изгрызть в клочки.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

— Оп! — Фурута растопыривает руки в разные стороны и накренивает голову в сторону, как марионетка, у которой кукловод обрезал ниточки. Над ним разбивается об стену чайная чашка, и осколки падают Фуруте на плечи фарфоровым колючим дождём. Уи засмеялся бы — обсыпанный фарфоровой крошкой Фурута выглядит как покрытый сахарной глазурью подгоревший кекс — если бы сейчас не задыхался от ненависти.

— В этот раз почти попали, не хватило совсем чуть-чуть! Стоит подумать, за что вам дали особый класс, если вы так мажете мимо цели. 

Белое лицо Фуруты, словно и правда осыпанное мукой, насмехается над ним, над его яростью, и Уи с силой сжимает в руке очередную чашку. Слишком сильно — по руке течёт красное и липкое, но боль не трезвит утонувший в бешенстве разум. Это всё похоже на какой-то дикий сон, в котором ты не можешь выбраться из напирающей со всех сторон толпы трупов — от гнева Уи несёт вонью разлагающейся мертвечины, а в горле клокочет кипяток, ошпаривая гортань.

О, в последнее время Уи так часто вынужден вдыхать этот мерзкий запах, что он въелся ему в одежду, в кожу, в волосы, и, кажется, начинает добираться до сердца. Порой, снова стоя позади вещающего о чём-то Фуруты и едва слыша его слова, Уи даже не может понять, исходит ли этот запах от тел, на которые вскарабкался Фурута, или же от него самого. 

— Что ж вы так беситесь! Я не привнёс ничего нового — только ускорил процесс, который при папеньке растягивали, как кота за всем известное место!

— К чему весь этот хренов фарс?! — визжит Уи — и сам пугается собственного крика. Бог мой, что с ним такое. Как этому червяку удалось сделать его таким жалким всего за каких-то три месяца?

А кровь из порезов на ладони всё капает, капает. А Фурута — Уи не замечает — всё ближе. А Фуруты всё больше, он словно заполняет всё помещение разом, жадно подгребая под себя пространство. Именно на нём сосредотачивается всё, что в этой жизни осталось Уи, все страхи и надежды одновременно, на этом отвратительном, грязном, лживом, порочном…

(Кто бы говорил)

— Открытость миру, Уи-сан. Зачем прятать от людей то, чем вы занимаетесь?

Уи не замечает этого «вы».

— Это не открытость, а резня!

— Ой ли? А до этого вы гулям просто венки на могилки плели?

— Это, это…— Уи на секунду умолкает, подбирая слова. Но в голове почему-то не оказывается заготовленной той самой правильной фразы, которая объясняет всё. Уи глупо захлопывает рот, как рыба, издыхающая на песке.

— Вот и славненько, — ласково подытоживает Фурута. — Знаете, у меня когда-то был брат — папуля постарался в бурной юности, он уже благополучно преставился — не удивлюсь, если он за свою жизнь порубил почти столько, сколько все наши доблестные следователи вместе взятые, но…

— Уверен, что он был такой же мразью, как ты, — сплёвывает Уи.

— О да. — В улыбке Фуруты столько сахара, что Уи ощущает, как он скрипит на его зубах. — Вы совершенно правы. 

— Ублюдок. — Уи баюкает окровавленную руку. — Какой же ты ублюдок.

Фурута вытаскивает застрявший в щеке маленький осколок фарфора и задумчиво рассматривает его, перебегая взглядом между ним и Уи. Ранка на щеке затягивается прямо на глазах, и Уи со всей силы ударяется поясницей о стол позади себя, когда Фурута резко подаётся вперёд. Уи смотрит на горящий какуган, на свои окровавленные пальцы, утонувшие у Фуруты во рту, и впервые за день кипучий гнев в нём заслоняется страхом. 

— А вот этого слова не надо. Я его — как бы выразиться помягче? — очень не люблю.


	6. Круг шестой: Еретики и лжеучители

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Была раскрыта каждая могила,  
> И горестный свидетельствовал стон,  
> Каких она отверженцев таила.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

С каждым днём Уи словно становится всё меньше и меньше — он почти готов, поднявшись утром с расхристанной кровати, обнаружить, что в зеркале осталась только пара глазных яблок, парящих над полом в том месте, где должна находиться голова. Кончики пальцев желтовато-белые, полупрозрачные; а вот мешки под глазами всё багровеют и багровеют день ото дня.

Его волосы стали совсем ломкими, говорит мама; нормально ли он питается, спрашивает мама. Да, мамочка, всё хорошо, лжёт он. 

— Вашу-сан не может обходиться без моей помощи. Помогаю ему, как могу.

Отец хлопает его по плечу, молчаливо выражая одобрение. Уи думает, что надави он чуть сильнее, и ключица бы рассыпалась в труху. Он истончается и становится призраком, тенью нового директора — безмолвно следующей за ним, открывающей рот, чтобы что-то каркнуть, под горло затянутый в военную униформу. Он говорит только то, что велит ему Фурута, монотонно и безжизненно, и его похоронный вид так дико контрастирует с постоянно паясничающим Фурутой, что вокруг него само собой образовывается пустое пространство; и если дистанция между Фурутой и слушателями вызвана почтением, то его — сторонятся. 

Да, скоро Токио будет очищен от гулей. Да, директор прилагает все возможные усилия, дабы люди перестали жить в страхе. О да, директор всем сердцем ненавидит гулей и желает им смерти…

Уи вспоминает взгляд Фуруты и думает, а есть ли вообще в этом мире хоть что-то, что Фурута не ненавидит. 

Мы должны делать так, как велит нам директор, говорит Уи, и Сузуя от удивления роняет на пол только что сунутый в рот леденец. Директору лучше знать, говорит Уи, и Урие так сильно стискивает зубы, что тонкая нитка губ практически теряется на лице. Моган качает головой, гневно пыхтя сквозь усы. Аура отворачивается к окну. Директор то, директор сё — и Уи видит, как его сослуживцы и соратники отступают от него, делая шаг назад, а потом ощущает ладони на своих плечах и жаркое дыхание в затылок.

— Какой вы умница, Уи-сан. Ещё бы лицо попроще сделали, было бы вообще замечательно. 

Директор обязательно вернёт вас мне, думает Уи, обращаясь к двум пока недосягаемым фигурам, постоянно опережающим его на пару шагов. Они оборачиваются через плечо, и Уи видит, как губы Ихей неслышно произносят такое знакомое ему «Вы что, дурак?». Арима молчит, но Уи был рядом с ним так долго, что умудряется теперь различать даже оттенки его молчания — сейчас оно тяжёлое, почти неприятное. Ариме более чем не нравится то, как ведёт себя Уи. 

— Ради того, чтобы вы вернулись, я согласен лизать ему ботинки, — цедит Уи, глядя в зеркало. — Проклятье, я провозглашу его королём, господом богом, сатаной — кем угодно, лишь бы снова дотронуться до вас. Если понадобится, я пройду по трупам всех гулей Токио и собственноручно вырежу каждого гульего детёныша.

Да, директор пообещал, что к следующему месяцу вы сможете без опаски гулять со своими детьми допоздна.

Да, директор смог сделать работу Управления чрезвычайно продуктивной — такого ещё не было.

Никогда ещё Кокурия не была настолько пуста, и никогда ещё временные камеры с осуждёнными за сокрытие гулей не видели такого количества с ужасающей скоростью сменяющих друг друга людей. 

Да, директор приставит к награде всех, кто доложит ему о скрывающихся гулях или о тех, кто скрывает этих гулей.

И да не оскудеет рука его, аминь.


	7. Круг седьмой: Насильники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Насильем оскорбляют божество,  
> Хуля его и сердцем отрицая,  
> Презрев любовь Творца и естество.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

Уи приходит в лабораторию почти каждый вечер.

Местные аколиты при его появлении сразу же освобождают помещение; должно быть, так им велел Фурута — не мешать его любимой комнатной собачке заниматься время от времени самобичеванием. Колба с головой Ихей всегда оказывается на том месте, где он её оставил — если Фурута и ведёт какие-то приготовления к воскрешению, то Уи их не замечает. Или не хочет заметить, что более вероятно. Или не хочет замечать, что приготовлений нет. Или…

Рядом в капсуле покоится тело его второго любимого мертвеца. Лицо Аримы в снежных искрах, умиротворённое и спокойное, просматривается через небольшое окно. Рот чуть приоткрыт, а ниже на шее — второй, тонкий и длинный, тщательно сшитый, словно это помогает ему выглядеть более живым. Уи склоняется к прочному стеклу — на его поверхности тут же появляется помутнение, и Уи чудится, что губы Аримы чуть дернулись, словно в попытке сделать первый посмертный вздох.

Уи ощущает себя чудовищем, у которого в ведении находятся сразу две розы. Ему необходимо расколдовать эти розы до тех пор, пока… пока что?

Уи говорит с ними так, словно они могут его слышать. Остатком трезвого рассудка он понимает, что выглядит чрезвычайно глупо, что им это не поможет, ему самому же от таких визитов только больнее: кажется, словно все его горячечные жалобы, вся та грязь, в которой вымазал его Фурута (в которую он полез сам, в которую он ныряет с головой, которую он пьёт огромными глотками, сдерживая рвотные позывы), стекает с его губ и обретает телесность. Грязь гнездится в уголках помещения, в самых тёмных местах среди пауков и паутины, селится в щелях капсулы Аримы, оседает покрывалом на колбе с головой Ихей, как тряпка, накинутая на клетку с очень шумной птицей.

Уи ломается всякий раз, когда осмысливает всё, что он успел натворить за эти несколько коротких месяцев. Он с горячечной готовностью бичует самого себя, переводя воспалённый взгляд от одного лица ко второму и обратно, уверяя немые рты и слепые глаза, что всё это ради них. 

Он говорил, что перешагнёт через каждого, кто встанет на пути между ним и его мечтой? И он сам, Уи Коори — не исключение.

Он сам себя распнёт перед главным входом CCG, если Фурута прикажет ему это сделать. Силы, чтобы балансировать на тонкой грани между моралью и исступлённым желанием ещё только раз коснуться их рук, давным-давно иссякли — он всего лишь инструмент, который пока — только пока — не надоел игроку. Но скоро тоскливые звуки набьют оскомину.

Уи каждый день раздирает себе горло, отдавая очередной приказ. Арима-сан, Хаиру, а вы знаете, недавно мне пришлось убить нескольких человек, которые когда-то жили по соседству с семьёй гулей, подозревали их, но не сообщили ни словечка в Управление? Вы знаете, что у мальчика-подростка сзади на шее небольшой шрамик — наверное, когда-то давно упал с дерева и чудом не сломал себе хребет? А что у его отца в гараже стоит огромная коллекция кораблей в бутылках? Что у его матери почти полностью облысела к старости голова, оставив только серый крысиный хвостик да пигментные пятна на дряблой коже? А вы знаете…

А вы знаете, что когда мы пришли за ними, на нас напала их девчонка-соседка, ростом едва ли с полтора метра, и кагуне у неё был — крохотный хвостик, — и оггаи Фуруты разорвали её в клочья за то время, которое мне бы понадобилось, чтобы сделать пару глотков воды?

Что сделал я, спрашиваете вы?

Я отвернулся.


	8. Круг восьмой: Обманщики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обман, который всем сердцам знаком,  
> Приносит вред и тем, кто доверяет,  
> И тем, кто не доверился ни в чем.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

— Всё это необходимо прекратить, — с трудом произносит Уи, глядя на свои руки: под ногтями бурыми полосками запеклась чужая кровь. То малое, что он в силах с себя смыть. Если б было можно смыть три предыдущих месяца так же легко, как эту кровь.

— А теперь скажите мне, что вам это не нравится, и мы вместе посмеёмся. Если вы будете вечно хмуриться, то у вас на лбу скоро морщины появятся. 

Фурута вертляво суетится перед зеркалом, уперев руки в бока и разглядывая разодранную спину. Уи недоумевающе смотрит на чуть менее широкие, чем нужно, плечи, на в целом склонное к худобе тело, слушает голос, звучащий ниже любого известного ему женского голоса. Как будто после полуночи карета незаметно превращается в ничего не значащую тыкву. Уи видит в отражении, что на коже Фуруты остались только капельки крови — и ни следа былых царапин. Он спит с гулем. Он спит с гулем и ему это нравится. Он спит с гулем и ему это, чёрт побери, необходимо, как воздух. По крайней мере пока…

— Нет.

— Ой, да ладно, — небрежно бросает Фурута. — Я даже закрываю глаза на то, что вы меня попеременно разными именами называете, чтобы после этого выслушивать претензии.

Он складывает ладони рупором и пронзительно выскуливает, подражая голосу Уи:

— Хаиру!.. Арима-сан!..

У Уи уже не остаётся сил на то, чтобы даже просто разозлиться на Фуруту. Он сворачивается в клубок под одеялом и отворачивается к стене, накрывшись им с головой. Тёплый тканевый кокон ощущается, словно материнская утроба — иллюзией безопасности и отсутствием необходимости принимать решения и отвечать за свои поступки. А ещё здесь почти не ощущаются касания Фуруты — Уи едва может почувствовать поглаживание его руки сквозь одеяло. И голос тоже доносится глухо, теряя свои модуляции и почти не узнаваясь. Можно подумать, что он слышит самого себя.

— Ладно, ладно, не обижайтесь вы так. Это мне надо обижаться, вообще-то. Можете лгать сколько угодно — будем считать, что вы так репетируете.

Уи утыкается в одеяло лицом, и оно быстро намокает.

—Уи-сан? — Голос Фуруты звучит прямо над ухом. Даже сквозь оделяло Уи чувствует мокрый жар его дыхания — он сам уже вдоволь им наглотался. — Вы молодец.

Уи кусает край подушки, и вместо крика из глотки рвётся униженный вой. Душная темнота наваливается на него тяжестью тела Фуруты, углами его локтей и колен, выступами рёбер. Душная темнота сползает с него, и вот он снова лежит перед Фурутой, абсолютно голый, раскрытый даже больше, чем он мог бы себе позволить раскрыться перед любимым человеком. Лицо Фуруты трещит по шву, и между пунцовых губ (пунцовых от его, Уи, укусов) блестит полоска зубов. Он нервно облизывает их юрким языком, и Уи почти готов к тому, что человеческие с виду зубы сейчас превратятся в хищническую пасть. 

Ты целовал эту пасть. И просил большего.

— Мне не нравится, — твёрдо отвечает Уи на немой вопрос в глазах Фуруты. Тот радостно хмыкает и наклоняется:

— Вот сейчас я почти поверил.


	9. Круг девятый: Предатели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я не был мертв, и жив я не был тоже;  
> А рассудить ты можешь и один:  
> Ни тем, ни этим быть — с чем это схоже.
> 
> Данте Алигьери, "Божественная комедия"

Временами, устав от постоянной лжи самому себе, от ночных бдений над своими двумя мертвецами, Уи вспоминает Хирако и Сасаки. Обычно это случается ближе к вечеру, когда сумерки начинают обкусывать стены ближайших домов, когда у него возникает небольшая пауза между ежечасным приёмом никотина, и мир, за короткое время ставший ему чужим, ненадолго проясняется перед мутным взором. Уи обычно присаживается на скамейку в стремительно темнеющем парке неподалёку от дома и физически ощущает, насколько легко и приятно ему дышать, когда рядом не маячит фигура Фуруты, будто бы перекрывающая ему воздух и крадущая свет. 

Он пытается вспомнить, какие чувства испытывал в декабре — была ли это тоска по ушедшим? ярость за них? печаль за своё бессилие? Ничего из этого не вспоминается, будто рука неведомого бога милосердно запорошила снегом дорожку его памяти. Правда, Уи сомневается, что это был жест милосердия. И бог ли вообще это сделал. 

Он ложится на скамью и видит, как сквозь ветви дуба на него поглядывают первые ещё робкие звёзды, каким-то чудом умудрившиеся провести сквозь миллионы световых лет свой свет и пробиться сквозь смог над Токио, чтобы какой-то человек, жалкий и сломанный, смог их увидеть. Вполне возможно, что сейчас вот эта самая звезда уже давно висит в бездонной черноте космоса тёмным, остывшим шаром, а свет всё ещё летит в отдалённые уголки вселенной, неся весть о той, что уже давно прекратила своё существование. Уи хрипло смеётся — если так, то мы с вами, госпожа звезда, потрясающе похожи. Только его смерть не будет столь яркой и прекрасной. Невозможно ярко блистать, когда за тобой повсюду следует зев чёрной дыры, долго и по капле высасывающий из тебя остатки сил и воли к жизни. Уи видит эти голодные завихрения ежедневно в глазах Фуруты.

Его память уже подошла к своему горизонту событий. 

Его преданность идеалам уже вытянулась в линию атомов, дрожащую от напряжения, вот-вот готовую рассыпаться и упасть в ночь без самомалейших крох света.

И пути назад нет.

Уи теперь даже не может ненавидеть Хирако и Сасаки за их предательство — любое сильное чувство порастает в нём мхом и тонет в стоячей воде. Сегодня утром он с внезапным острым приступом ужаса понял, что не может вспомнить голосов Аримы и Ихей. Не помнит самого ощущения их присутствия…

Уи не может ненавидеть Хирако и Сасаки за их предательство — он предал свою собственную душу. Свалил её в когтистые руки Фуруты и позволил выворачивать её наизнанку, рвать на части, пытать ужасом, голодом, болью и страхом. Кажется, не осталось больше того адского круга, который он не видел бы собственными глазами и не ощутил бы на собственной шкуре жар стальных щипцов, ударов плетей и леденящего холода отверженности от живых этого мира. 

И все, кто мог бы протянуть ему руку — мертвы.

***  
Поздним вечером в парке на скамье, теряющейся в ночи, лежит человек. Он давится попеременно то плачем, то смехом, вытягивая вперёд обе руки, словно пытаясь за что-то ухватиться. С небес ему издевательски подмигивает звезда.

Он знает, что в конце девятого круга для него нет чистилища. 

Беатриче, где же ты?


End file.
